


Bystander

by StupidGenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Feels, POV Chris Argent, basically Chris feels guilty, for things he hasnt done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: A family burns to death in their home a few states over. Kate smiles.





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing to get me back into writing. I've been really depressed lately and havent been feeling it, but i'm trying.  
> Also, as soon as i heard this line GoT, i had to write this.

Chris Argent knew how twisted his sister had become. No - how she'd _always_ been. He didn't want to believe it at first, chalked up the dead animals she left in their backyard for natural curiosity when they were kids. But then he saw her kill something, first hand. He saw the glee she felt at ending lives in painful ways, and he didn't know how to intervene. So he didn't.

 _I'm not the one doing it_ , he'd think.

Kate was manipulative and cruel. She could talk her way into and out of anything. The first time Chris suspects she framed a werewolf they were hunting, he said nothing. He couldn't be sure. So he stepped back and let her do what she pleased.

_I'm not the one doing it._

A family burns to death in their home in the next state over. Suspected werewolves. Harmless. Just a family they wanted to keep an eye on, send in a closer hunting clan if they got difficult. Kate watches the news with a smile.

_I'm not the one doing it._

A college student overdoses. Chris remembers her. She was dating the son of another hunter clan.

_I'm not the one doing it._

The Hales burn. Kate leaves. Chris suspects, but says nothing.

_I'm not the one doing it._

Kate did it. It's not just suspicion, or fear. She did it. There's damning evidence, and even if there wasn't, he heard it from her own damn mouth. She did it. She killed innocent werewolves. Burned families to the ground. Murdered the infants and children, human and creature alike, at the Hale house that night. And many more. Chris can't even look at her.

_I'm not the one doing it._

_I'm worse._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch Teen Wolf anymore (Since 5a), but i still care about the characters, so. 
> 
> (Also, if you read Season of the Witch, the second fic is almost done! Yay!)
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
